


The Three of Them

by Little_Eagle74



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Eagle74/pseuds/Little_Eagle74
Summary: How things could have went.





	The Three of Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in The Fast and The Furious so, let me know what you think.

It all started the day that Brian walked into Toretto’s Market & Café and ordered that first tuna sandwich with no crust, no one ordered the tuna, no one liked the tuna, but he kept ordering day after day. The owner of the shop Dom Toretto was his Mark for this undercover assignment, but something told him it wasn’t him that was doing the high jackings. Turns out he was right it was Tran and his men that was doing the job not Toretto like his superiors believed.  
So, after a long investigation and then explaining that he was an undercover cop and that nearly got the hell beat out of him. Brian was surprised when both Letty and Dom wrapped him in a hug and told him that they loved him. The others all ready know and the three have not been away from each other since.  
Letty is now the mother of four children two from Dom and two from Brian. Their names Dominic Jr. and Kendra Toretto as will as Brian Anthony and Georgia O’Conner.


End file.
